When You're Gone
by RankoKittyChii16
Summary: "Ranma, I'm incomplete without you... Please come back..." -Akane. Ranma leaved her then she realized Ranma is really important to her... will Ranma come back to her? -My first songfic, "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.- "RESULTS OF BOREDOM"


"**When You're Gone"**

-My first songfic [Akane Miss Ranma] :) The song is by 'Avril Lavigne'

{A sad Songfic}

Akane really hurt Ranma's feelings. Ranma gave up already and now leaved Akane… :(

* * *

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry"_

Ranma, I always want you to be away with me, but now that you're gone, I always need you… I need you when I'm sad and when I'm in pain. I thought I can handle everything even without you, but I was wrong… so wrong. I am nothing without you. Ranma, I'm sorry that I said that I don't need you…

"_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side"_

Now that I'm now all alone, now that you not here beside me, Now that there is no Ranma who is always there beside me, even a short time is taking so long. I remember the times when you are just here… Life has never been this boring. Sometimes I when I saw your bed, I always remember you… Yes, you Ranma…

"_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

The time you leave me, I learned that it hurts… tears from my eyes begin to flow. The day you say Goodbye is so hard for me to take. While you walk away, all I can do is to look at you. I was thinking for you to change your mind… I don't realize this before but in reality, I really need you… so much… If only I could bring back time…

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"_

When you are not here, there is something in me that is incomplete… something is missing. I need it to be complete. And I know that something is you, Ranma. I keep telling I'm so it's ok if you are not here, but again, I'm wrong about it. I always remember your face. Whenever I look the only thing I see is you. I want you everywhere… I miss the words you always tell me, even the annoying ones. I hate it before but now, I want to hear it again, not from others, but from you… If only you are here, it will be always a good time. Now I will tell this… I really do miss you…"

"_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you"_

The times that you're still here, I don't appreciate the things that you are doing to me. Only the things I see on you are the bad ones. I don't know what's with me why only now… Why is it that I only realizing it now… Why? All of the things that I'm doing, you appear… I can't take you out of my mind.

"_And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do"_

One time I saw the clothes that you left, I picked it up… a Ranma is still alive on those clothes. I can't deny it, all the things you have done… the things you achieved… I miss it so much. I wish the clothes you left will turn into… You… Ranma come back to me… back to me… now… I can't deny this too… I'm saying, "I LOVE YOU"…

"_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, Yeah"_

It's been a long time when our fathers declared that we two are engaged… At first I don't want it. I get so mad about it, and even at you… But now I wanna say we belong together. So Ranma, get back at my side and I will promise I won't hurt you anymore. I know I need you, And if you need me too, go back here with me…

"_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah"_

Ranma, I want you to know something… Living is hard without you... I'm begging you Ranma, please… come back. I'm still alive but I'm slowly dying when I remember the wrong things I've done to you. Ranma, if you love me too, Return to my heart…

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"_

* * *

Akane: Ranma *cries*, tell me… you love me too, right?

Ranma: Akane, I'm sorry too… I LOVE YOU, AKANE! I LOVE YOU! *hugs*

* * *

**RankoKittyChii: /Result of boredom...\ Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_If you notice some wrong grammar or misspelled word, tell it then... If I have time, I might edit them for you... :)_**  
**


End file.
